A Little Push
by AN1M3L073R
Summary: Jess and Leslie likes each other, everyone BUT themselves know that. What happens when 2 of their friends give them a push. one-shot, R


**A/N: I got the idea of a person being able to imitate other's voices from case closed.**** This is my first story(at least the first to be posted ;D), so don't expect too much out of it. I already proof read it once and its almost midnight so I don't think I'll proof read it again.**

**OH YEAH I ALMOST FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!  
****I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY 2 ANONYMOUS CHARACTERS!**

**I****f you wanna skip the author notes, the story starts here. XD **

**The italics represent the person thinking to him/herself.**

"You know they'd probably hate us for this…" I told my friend as she dialled Leslie's phone number.

"Don't worry about it." She replied in such a way that made me think that nothing could go wrong, I instantly agreed to her mischief and started writing on a big wooden board.

So here's what happened on that day …

Soon after my friend dialled the number, Leslie answered the phone. My friend used her best imitation of Jess's voice and told Leslie to meet him by the park in an hour. Now, she has an uncanny talent of being able to imitate anyone's voice to an almost perfect degree, that's reason why Leslie didn't find out it was her right there and then. Next, she called Jess, and in Leslie's voice, told him to meet her at the park in an hour.

You should probably know by now that we are setting them up on a 'date'. At first I was totally against the idea, but after some severe thinking, I decided that they really do like each other and are just too scared to ask the other out.

So, in our most camouflaged **(A/N: Can camouflaged be used this way? I'm not too sure :S)** clothes we ran to the park and patiently waited inside two bushes on opposite sides of the park. Around 30 or so minutes later, Jesse and Leslie finally arrived at the park.

**Switching to Leslie's point of view**

On my way to the park, I can't help but wonder what Jess wanted to tell me. He didn't say much on the phone, I think something is wrong. When I arrived at the park, he was already there leaning against a tree in his usual attire. I saw him smile at me and quickly jogged towards him.

"So what's up?" He asked very casually. _Hmm, it seems like nothing is wrong, then why did he call me here?_

"Oh nothing much, just being bored since the last time we went to Terabithia."

"Cool, so… Why did you call me here?" _Wait, what? I didn't call him here, he called me here! _I was just about to point that out when a person suddenly popped up behind him. I took a closer look and recognised her as one of my friends. She is holding up a huge sign saying 'ASK HIM OUT!'

I thought for a brief second and suddenly felt that he might, he just might like me the way I liked him. Little did I know, one of my other friends is behind me, holding up a similar sign for Jess.

"Um… you wanna go out with me?" We said at the same time. Then, we both flashed a smile that showed relief, happiness and even some gratitude for our friends hiding in the bushes. We decided that we would go catch a movie, seeing that the movie theatre is quite close to the park.

The date went great for both us. It was very casual, just movies and pizza. Jess was being a gentleman and paid for both of us. After we had dinner, we decided that we would go to Terabithia and thank the spirits for giving us courage to ask the other person out. Even though I knew it was the work of a friend, I didn't think that he knows, and he thought of the exact same thing.** (A/N: Sorry if that sentence confuses anyone, but I can't seem to explain it any other way.) **

At Terabithia, we climbed onto the roof of our tree house. It's still summer but the leaves have already fallen thanks to the 2 week drought that we are having. We sat and talked, like we always did in Terabithia. These talks always bond us closer together, even though our talks are mostly about nothing.

Today, I asked him what gave him the courage to ask me out.

He simply replied, "A friend of ours was holding a sign from the bushes. Guess what it said."

I felt a sense of déjà vu and said quietly and slowly, "Ask her out?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" He sounded astounded, obviously not knowing that there was another behind him holding the other sign.

"Well, our other friend held out the same sign behind you, that's how I got the courage to ask you out."

"Hmmm, perhaps we should thank them then… I got an idea."

A flock of pigeons rose from a place far away, their squeaks echoing through the country side of Lark Creek. Jess and I turned our heads towards the source of the horrible, yet beautiful sound. However, the thing that caught our attention was not the pigeons flying in different directions. It was the Sun about to set under the horizon that caught our eyes.

A gorgeous blend of red, orange and yellow sits in the sky far away. The Sun's last lights reflecting off the clouds and the sky, it seems as if the Sun itself does not want the day to end, but it must. Yet, neither Jess nor I have any intention of taking any pictures of the sunset. For we know, that the best place for it is in our minds.

We sat there, content with the sight as the last of the light disappears. I turned towards him and said, "We should watch it more often." He kept his eyes on the place where the Sun used to be and nodded. I wonder if he was re-imagining the sunset inside his mind.

Then, he turned and locked eyes with me, flashed a smile as bright the Sun, and kissed me. The kiss, it was short and sweet. His lips tasted like the pizza we just ate a few hours ago, I bet mines taste the same way. My first kiss... It was not what I expected at all, there wasn't a part where your heart stops beating, and it wasn't awkward like what the novels say. It was just a touch of the lips; short, but full of emotions.

When we broke apart, our faces were both pink and we smiled a shy smile, one of tremendous joy. Joy that we found each other 2 years ago, and joy that we found the courage we needed to ask the other out. It was pure bliss and it is unlike any other feeling in the whole world.

Perhaps he's right; maybe we do need to thank our friends.

**A/N: Woot! I finished my first fanfic! Please review, and be HONEST! I know when people lie, even if it's through words; trust me I can tell XD. Just kidding, I won't know if you're lying or not but I would prefer if you be honest. Also, I didn't name their two friends for a reason; it's to help support the theme of the story. YES, there is a theme! But what is it? I'll leave that to your imaginations. Also, I might add another chapter where Jess and Leslie 'thanks' their friends with a nice little prank XD. But I'm not sure if I should write it or not. **

**THANKS FOR READING, animelover (yes that's what the it is =D)**


End file.
